You Lost Me
by Emo Owl
Summary: On the a cold winter's night in Berlin, Dom finally found the ghost he'd been chasing. DomXLetty Dotty


**I feel like our world's been infected**

**And somehow you left me neglected**

**We've found our lives have been changed**

**Babe, you lost me**

**Z**

The figure stopped in its tracks just outside the light of street lamp. Only her silhouette was visible in the dim light of the alley. Slowly, she stepped into the light of a street lamp and turned to face him. His heart twisted in his chest as she looked him dead in the eye.

"What do you want from me, Dom?" She asked quietly. A cloud of her breath billowed in front of her face in the icy cold air.

"Letty." He whispered her name softly, like he was afraid that if he broke the stillness she would disappear again.

His mouth went dry as he took in the woman that had been haunting him. She was exactly as he remembered her. He could picture her all that time ago lying in their bed in the Dominic the night he left. The image of that morning was forever burned into his mind and seeing her made the memory so much clearer. Not a day went by that he didn't regret that morning.

"What do you want?" She repeated firmly when he didn't respond the first time.

"I want you to come home." He told her honestly.

Her beautiful face scrunched in contempt at his admission. She chuckled without any humor.

"So that's it? You chase me all around the city, tell me you want me back, and I'm just supposed to fall into your arms and let you sweep me back off to Mexico, or God knows where?" She asked sarcastically as she pulled her hands out of her jacket pockets and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I made a mistake." He told her honestly. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she looked him up and down. He shifted nervously in her gaze.

"You bet your ass you made a mistake." She answered bluntly. "You made the worst mistake of your life, and it's too late to fix it."

"I did it to save you!" He roared. Her eyebrows shot up in haughty contempt and his blood started to boil. "The cops were coming down on me. Do you know what they would have done to you if they had caught you with me? You'd have been tossed in jail until the day you died!"

"Ride or die, remember?" She snapped back at him. Her voice shook with anger, but it didn't rise in volume—something that was very unusual for her in a fight.

"Damn it, Letty!" He broke the stillness of the alley by shouting. The noise echoed off the brick walls surrounding them and they both jumped at the sound, glancing around to see if anyone was around to hear their exchange.

"I thought I was protecting you." He tried again, lowering his deep voice. She rolled her eyes.

"That didn't work so well, did it?" She replied sarcastically.

"I didn't think you'd go to O'Conner!" He countered.

"What was I supposed to do, Dom?" She asked. "You left me in the middle of the night without a word. After all we'd been through, you couldn't even tell me you were leaving."

Guilt racked his chest as he looked at the sorrow and anger in her dark eyes. He knew she would hate him for it, but he'd assumed that they'd be together again when the heat died down. Seeing the emotions she was feeling was too much for him and he dropped his chin to his chest so he didn't have to look at her any more.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

A minute passed and she was still silent. Afraid that she had vanished, he jerked his head back up. She was still there; standing in the light of single street lamp, staring him down. There was no forgiveness showing on her facial features. Her stare was cold and hard, and it scared him; he'd never seen her like this.

"What? That's the speech that's supposed to win me back?" She mocked.

"What do you want from me?" He roared; this time not caring about the possibility of anyone hearing. "There's nothing I don't regret about leaving. I loved you, and I thought I was doing the right thing and protecting you, but when I realized it had backfired, it was too late."

"You're right; it is too late." She broke in.

"I'm not the only one at fault here." He cut her off. She scoffed at him.

"I did what I had to after you left." She told him.

"You let me think you were dead! I watched them bury you! We mourned for you; all of us! You didn't just hurt me; you hurt the rest of your family too. I did everything I could to avenge you. I hunted the bastard that took you and killed him. I put Mia through all of that." He seethed, breathing heavily as he let his emotions get the better of him. It felt good to let it all out.

"She was devastated when she found out you were still alive; we all were. You let us suffer for nothing. The least you could have done was tell her you were still alive, but you didn't care at all, did you? You were too busy frolicking across Europe knocking off military convoys and whoring around with an arms dealer." He continued.

"Don't act like you know me anymore, Dom!" She finally broke her cold exterior and let some of her fiery temper bleed out to the surface. "I'm not the same person I was when you left; you don't know anything about me anymore."

"I know you're trapped." He deadpanned. Her eyes widened in shock and he knew he was right.

"You can't help me." She told him as she schooled her face back into an emotionless mask.

"At least let me try." He offered, stepping closer to her. She shrank back at the movement. Afraid that she would bolt, he stepped back to his original spot.

"You can't save me this time." She admitted quietly. He sighed and dropped his head into his big palm in frustration. "Why did you bother coming?"

"To find you." He muttered.

"You lost me for good a long time ago." She whispered.

He jerked his head up to argue, but she wasn't there. He was standing alone in a dimly lit, freezing German alley. She'd melted into the shadows like a ghost and disappeared into the cold darkness.

**AN: Super random Dom/Letty oneshot. I've always wanted to write them together, but I have trouble with characterization. **

**It kind of takes place during my HanXOC story Complications. A lot of my plot ideas affect Letty's character. It will make more sense when Complications is in its later chapters.**

**Song is You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera**


End file.
